La Elegida
by Serenity Rose Kou
Summary: One-shot. 1er Lugar del Reto Halloween 2015 del grupo de Facebook "Ladies Kou - Oficial". / Las terribles pesadillas que acosan a Serena Tsukino, esconden un oscuro secreto que le ha sido ocultado durante muchos años. Pero al conocer a Haruka Tenoh, la vida de Serena cambiará para siempre.


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Universo Alterno._

 _ **Palabras:** 10, 599_

 _ **Notas de autor:** Este fic participa en el reto de Halloween del grupo de Facebook, "Ladies Kou - Oficial". Escribí esta historia con mucho cariño para ustedes, compartiéndoles un poco de mi mundo, donde a veces suceden cosas que la ciencia no siempre puede explicar._

* * *

 **La Elegida**

Por _Serenity Rose Kou_

El frío de la noche me hizo temblar, así que me acomode mejor en la cama, jalando mi cobija para volver a dormir. Pero el roce de aquella mano me heló la sangre. Largos dedos escamosos y negros, con unas terriblemente uñas largas y muy afiladas, así como una mano el doble de grande que la de una persona normal me asustó terriblemente.

Grite con todas mis fuerzas, intentando apartarme de aquel monstruo.

Con mi corazón latiendo desbocadamente, salte de la cama y encendí la luz. Estaba sola en mi habitación.

Me esforcé por tranquilizarme cuando repentinamente escuche que llamaban con insistencia a la puerta de mi pequeño departamento.

–¡Bombón! ¿Estás bien?

Me apresure a abrir, viendo a mi vecino del departamento de al lado, compañero de trabajo y novio, Seiya Kou en el umbral. Obviamente esta en pijama y su desordenado largo cabello negro es prueba de que estaba dormido hasta que lo desperté con mis gritos. Algo que lo asusto y lo puedo comprobar en la preocupación de sus ojos azul zafiro, así como la angustia marcada en su rostro.

–¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto él con inquietud–. ¿Estás bien, Bombón?

–No… Si… Eso creo –musite confundida mirando nuevamente al interior de mi departamento, pero no había nadie más allí.

–¿La misma pesadilla?

Asentí con pesar. –Si. Perdón por despertarte, Seiya… Es solo que fue tan real, sentí que ese monstruo me toco.

Seiya se acercó a mi lado, estrechándome entre sus brazos. Su cercanía me tranquilizo un poco.

–Fue solo otra de tus pesadillas ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

No, no lo sabía. Estoy segura que sentí como esas escamosas y frías manos me tocaron, pero aun así asentí. Era preferible convencerme de que fue un sueño, ya que la alternativa era aterradora, considerando que soy Serena Tsukino, psicóloga en el Hospital Psiquiátrico Mugen. Y mi hogar se encuentra dentro del terreno del hospital, en un pequeño departamento ubicado en el edificio de residentes del mismo.

Me aferre más al abrazo de Seiya, lo cual sin duda me ayudo a tranquilizarme y centrar mi mente, haciendo que olvidara la pesadilla que acabo de tener.

–Aún falta para que amanezca. ¿Por qué no intentas dormir un poco?

–No creo que pueda… –musite con un suspiro mientras miraba el reloj. Son las 4:30 am–. Creo que mejor iré a revisar algunos expedientes que tengo pendientes.

Mi novio me miro con mala cara. –Tienes que descansar, Serena. Llevas varias noches sin dormir bien.

–Me estoy acostumbrando a la falta de sueño. No te preocupes –le dije con una pequeña sonrisa mientras notaba como él intentaba contener un bostezo–. Mejor ve a dormir, a ti te hace más falta que a mí.

–Tal vez, pero no tienes que empezar un día normal de trabajo un rato antes de lo usual –respondió con calma dándome un pequeño beso–. Además, prefiero mil veces quedarme aquí contigo a defenderte del monstruo de tus pesadillas.

Sonreí ante sus palabras. Es lo que tanto me gusta de él, a pesar de que a veces creo enloquecer por mis pesadillas, Seiya siempre está allí para apoyarme.

Besé a Seiya con todo mi amor, agradecida de tenerlo a mi lado y sin ninguna intención de dejarlo ir. Nuestros besos empezaron a subir de intensidad, así que no dude en llevarlo a mi habitación. Hicimos el amor con intensidad, haciendo que me olvidara del terror de mis pesadillas entre sus caricias y besos. Su amor es lo mejor para ayudarme a superar cualquier situación difícil.

Cuando culminamos, cubrí con las cobijas nuestros cuerpos. Seiya me estrecho entre sus brazos, mientras lentamente la tierra de los sueños volvía a reclamarlo. Intente dormir nuevamente, pero en cuanto sentía ese instante de pesadez antes de quedarme dormida, sentía que el horrible monstruo dueño de esas maños me miraba con sus brillantes ojos rojos, haciendo que me fuera imposible dormir.

Después de media hora de intentar descansar, me rendí y salí de la cama cuidadosamente, sin despertar a Seiya. Me miré en el espejo de mi tocador, notando además del desorden de mi largo cabello, el cansancio que se nota en mis ojos azules y lo marcadas que tengo las ojeras ante mi falta de sueño; pero no es nada que un poco de maquillaje pudiera arreglar. Me duché rápidamente y me arregle para iniciar el día.

Una vez lista con un vestido formal azul marino, zapatillas y usando mi bata blanca, le deje una nota a Seiya en mi mesita de noche, diciéndole que lo vería en el desayuno. Salí de mi departamento y camine rumbo al edificio administrativo, notando la calma que gobierna durante la noche en el Hospital Psiquiátrico Mugen.

Cualquiera pensaría que es una locura que me relaje al caminar por un lugar así, pero lo hace. Este ha sido mi hogar desde que mis padres murieron cuando tenía siete años y mi abuela, la respetable Doctora Luna Akinawa, me trajo a vivir aquí con ella, ya que desde hace más de veinte años ha sido la directora de este lugar. Prácticamente la mayor parte de mi vida han transcurrido dentro de estas paredes, exceptuando mi vida escolar la cual realice en internados en el extranjero, al igual que mi época de estudiante universitaria.

La dedicación en el trabajo con los pacientes de mi abuela, fue lo que me inspiró a seguir sus pasos y aquí estoy: recién graduada en Psicología y con unas pesadillas que me atormentan desde que volví de la Universidad hace un año.

Aunque por suerte cuento con mi abuela y con Seiya para sobrellevar la situación, ya que son las únicas personas que saben de mis pesadillas.

A él lo conocí cuando regrese al terminar mi carrera. También es psicólogo y lleva trabajando poco más de dos años aquí. Entre la convivencia diaria por nuestros trabajos, el hecho de que es mi vecino en el edificio de residentes y que cada noche lo despertaba con mis gritos por las pesadillas, fue que empezamos a conocernos mejor. Después de unas cuantas tazas de té para relajarme durante la madrugada con mi colega y vecino, hicieron que una cosa llevara a la otra hasta que sin darnos cuenta nos enamoramos. Algo simplemente extraordinario ya que nunca imagine encontrar el amor dentro de las paredes de un hospital psiquiátrico que se encuentra prácticamente en medio de nada, siendo lo único que hay a los alrededores es un bosque al norte y el pueblo más cercano al sur.

Mis días transcurren con normalidad en un trabajo que me encanta, al lado de las dos personas que más quiero en este mundo. En cambio, mis noches están llenas de pesadillas que parecen salidas del mismo infierno y provocan que me de miedo dormir.

Cuando llegue al edificio administrativo, me sorprendió ver que estaba completamente solo. No estaba ninguno de los guardias de seguridad, ni las enfermeras encargadas de realizar las rondas nocturnas. Hasta que lo escuché… Un alarido de terror peor que cuando yo desperté, acompañado de fuertes golpes contra las rejas de la entrada principal del hospital, que parecía que iba a despertar hasta a los mismos muertos.

Rápidamente corrí hacia allá, en donde vi al pequeño grupo de guardias y enfermeras frente a las rejas metálicas del hospital que se abrieron, haciendo que con eso pararan los golpes contra la puerta, pero solo aumentaron los gritos. Una de las enfermeras, parecía que iba a desmayarse con lo que vio.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –exclame al estar a unos pasos del grupo, pero nadie me respondió al notar mi presencia.

Me abrí paso entre la gente y lo que vi me impacto. Entre Andrew y Nicolás, los guardias del turno nocturno, intentaban sujetar entre sus brazos a una chica joven, parece tener 18 o 20 años, delgada y con corto cabello, dueña de una intensa mirada que parece desquiciada. Pero lo peor de todo, es que su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de sangre.

–¡Están muertas y viene por mí! ¡Ayúdenme, por favor! –Gritaba ella con desesperación–. ¡Tenemos que detenerlo! ¡Las mato! Por favor….

Entonces sus ojos se posaron en mí, mirándome fijamente como si me conociera, lo que logró calmarla un poco, pero a mí no me tranquilizo mucho, ya que hizo que un escalofrió se extendiera por toda mi columna vertebral. Ella intento acercarse a mí, pero Andrew se inmediato se interpuso entre nosotros, lo que definitivamente la desespero nuevamente.

–Ayúdame, por favor… Tu eres la única que puede ayudarme a detenerlo, Serena

Aquello definitivamente me sorprendió, ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?

–¿Qué hacemos con ella, doctora Tsukino? –preguntó Andrew, mientras seguía forcejeando con aquella chica para que no se me acercará.

–¡Serena, por favor! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Todos estamos en peligro!

Respire profundamente pensando rápidamente. No había tenido nunca que atender a un paciente en crisis, pero recordé lo que tanto mis años de formación académica y mi experiencia al vivir dentro de estos muros me habían enseñado.

–Te voy a ayudar, pero necesito que te tranquilices ¿de acuerdo? –le dije a la joven ensangrentada, lo que produjo que se calmara un poco–. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Haruka… Me llamo Haruka Tenoh.

–Bien, Haruka, mi amigo Andrew te acompañara a una sala para que podamos conversar tranquilamente, y me cuentes como te puedo ayudar, ¿de acuerdo?

Haruka asintió sin retirar su mirada de mí. Preste mi atención a Andrew.

–Vamos a llevar a Haruka a la sala A –dije con firmeza. Voltee a ver a Nicolás–. Ve a buscar a la doctora Akinawa, rápido.

Caminando junto con Andrew, escoltamos a Haruka al interior del edificio administrativo hacia la cámara de Gesell, en donde Andrew se encargó de esposarla a la mesa para que no intentara escapar. Aunque no parecía que fuera a irse a ninguna parte. Haruka se mostraba muy tranquila, además de agotada tras golpear con tanta fuerza las rejas. Pero me preocupaba la sangre. ¿Por qué estaba cubierta con tanta sangre?

–¿Estás herida, Haruka?

–Solo tengo unos cuantos moretones y rasguños que me hice al escapar del bosque.

–¿El bosque?

Ella asintió con ansiedad –El demonio del bosque mató a mi prima y a mi novia. Logre escapar de él, pero también me matará. Dijo que nunca me dejaría tranquila mientras viviera.

–Entiendo –le asegure con calma. Es notorio que por la idea del demonio que la persigue, es probable que sufra de esquizofrenia paranoide. Tendré que encargarme de analizar su caso con calma para comprobar mi muy probable diagnostico–. No te preocupes, aquí estas a salvo. Me asegurare de que no te pase nada.

–No será así por mucho tiempo… Nos matara como las mató a ellas. ¡Todos estaremos muertos!

Repentinamente se abrió la puerta de la habitación y apareció mi abuela, mostrando la calma y profesionalismo que la caracteriza sin importar la hora o lo que suceda. Me acerque a ella, dejando a Haruka que no dejaba de repetir que aquel demonio vendría al anochecer, mientras nuevamente gritaba como si estuviera poseída al notar que salí de la habitación.

–¿Ya te contó Nicolás lo que paso?

–Sí, y ya llame a la policía del pueblo –respondió ella–. Espero que no tarden mucho en llegar.

–No creo que la policía pueda hacer mucho por ella… Sospecho que padece de esquizofrenia paranoide por lo que dice. Me gustaría encargarme de su caso, abuela.

–Si eso deseas, de acuerdo ¿pero no la conoces? Nicolás dijo que al verte, te reconoció y te llamo por tu nombre.

–Antes de hoy, nunca antes la había visto –le aclare a mi abuela–. No tengo idea de cómo es que supo quien soy.

–No importa, ya lo averiguaremos cuando empecemos a trabajar en su historia clínica –me explico ella con un suspiro–. Lo que no entiendo es que haces despierta tan temprano.

–Quise comenzar el día temprano, eso es todo –mencione como si fuera lo usual en mí, esperando que me creyera.

Pero por la severa mirada que me dio Luna Akinawa, supe que no fue así. –¿Tuviste otra vez esa pesadilla?

–¿Te lo dijo Seiya?

–No fue necesario. Tus ojeras te delatan –afirmo ella–. Tienes que dormir, Serena. Me encargare de que la doctora Mizuno te recete unas pastillas para dormir.

–No quiero drogas –replique de inmediato–. Voy a estar bien.

–Lo dudo. Tienes dos opciones, mi niña: o aceptas las pastillas para dormir, o te suspenderé de tu trabajo unos días para que tomes vacaciones. Y eso último, significaría que no te dejaré a cargo del caso de Haruka.

–¡No puedes hacerme eso!

–Además de ser tu abuela, recuerda que soy tu jefa y puedo hacerlo. Así que te sugiero que escojas una de las dos opciones y pronto. No quiero que sufras de un ataque de psicosis por falta de sueño.

Lo que me faltaba: elegir entre drogas que me atrapan en las pesadillas, o irme de vacaciones y perder una paciente que me tiene muy interesada con su caso.

Por suerte, y antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, llego Andrew avisando que había llegado la oficial Rogue. Mi abuela y yo fuimos a su oficina, en donde ella nos esperaba. Les conté como fue la llegada de Haruka al hospital en plena madrugada, y lo que me había contado sobre el supuesto demonio que había matado a sus hermanos.

Para mi sorpresa, durante la entrevista me di cuenta de que la oficial Rogue si conoce a Haruka. Aunque no sé de qué me sorprendo. Prácticamente todo el mundo se conoce en el pueblo cercano al hospital. Mientras que yo, exceptuando mis años de estudiante cuando me hallaba en el extranjero, casi siempre me he encontrado dentro de este lugar que está en medio de la nada.

–¿Haruka les ha dicho algo más que explique lo de la sangre? –pregunto la oficial Rogue con curiosidad.

–No, esperábamos a que llegara para saber cómo actuar al preguntarle al respecto. Aunque es notorio que no se encuentra mentalmente estable –respondió la abuela Luna.

–Entiendo… Es extraño ver esta clase de casos en una zona tan tranquila como esta, pero me gustaría su cooperación con la policía del pueblo en este caso.

–Por supuesto, cuente con ello.

–Por favor, encárguense de que se le realice un examen físico, y que su ropa sea enviada a la estación de policía para sea anexado a su expediente. En cuanto a su declaración, considero que lo prudente es que la realice alguna de ustedes –comento la oficial Rogue–. No creo que ninguna de nosotras queramos alterar aún más su condición mental si se siente amenazada por la policía.

–¿Cree que haya cometido algún crimen o algo que la altere ante la policía? –pregunte con curiosidad.

–Espero que no. Haruka Tenoh es la hija del alcalde del pueblo, y ella junto a toda su familia, siempre han hecho grandes esfuerzos por realizar mejoras en la comunidad local… Aunque es una lástima pensar que alguien tan joven como ella, pueda terminar siendo una paciente más en este hospital. Al alcalde no le alegrara saber lo que le sucede a su hija.

Empezaba a amanecer cuando las tres nos dirigimos de regreso a donde se encontraba Haruka. Por medio del vidrio unilateral, me di cuenta de que se veía muy ansiosa y no dejaba de repetir que todos moriríamos esa noche.

Mi abuela decidió que ella iría a hablar con Haruka, por lo que me quede junto a la oficial Rogue frente al cristal, observando lo que sucedía en la habitación. En cuanto ella vio a Luna Akinawa, frunció el ceño evidentemente molesta.

–¡Hola, Haruka! ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto mi abuela con amabilidad.

–¿Dónde está, Serena? –replicó ella con brusquedad.

–Ella está ocupada, pero a mí me encantaría hablar contigo. Soy la doctora Luna Tsukino.

–No me importa quién sea usted. Solamente hablaré con Serena ¿entendió?

No lo entiendo ¿por qué solamente quiere hablar conmigo?

Mi abuela intento indagar la cuestión con ella, pero se mostró tajante en su decisión e insistió en que no hablaría con nadie que no fuera yo. Tras varios minutos de intentar obtener algo de información por parte de Haruka sin resultado alguno, finalmente mi abuela se reunió nuevamente con la oficial Rogue y conmigo.

–Bueno, creo que es evidente quien tiene que ir a hablar con ella, Serena.

Asentí sabiendo que era mi trabajo. A pesar de haber entrevistado a muchos pacientes con anterioridad, de repente me sentí nerviosa de entrevistar a Haruka. Aun así, me trague mi ansiedad y entre a la habitación donde ella se encontraba. Al verme, se relajó y sonrió mucho más calmado.

–¡Hola, Haruka! –salude mientras me sentaba frente a ella.

–¡Al fin! Solo tú me puedes ayudar, eres igual que yo y sé que juntas podremos detenerlo, Serena.

–Perdón, pero no término de entender de que me hablas. Ni siquiera sé cómo es que sabes mi nombre

–Sé quién eres por los sueños.

–¿Los sueños? –pregunte confundida.

–Sí, te he visto en mis sueños durante las últimas semanas y por eso supe cómo encontrarte… –musito ella con un suspiro–. Sé que este es un hospital psiquiátrico, y lo que te voy a contar, posiblemente hará que me encierren el resto de mi vida, pero te juró que es verdad. No estoy loca.

–Yo nunca he dicho eso.

–Pero seguramente lo piensas ¿o no?

–No, simplemente creo que necesitas ayuda y me aseguraré de que la recibas –respondí con sinceridad–. Así que me gustaría que me explicaras mejor eso de los sueños y porque quieres que te ayude. Ilumíname un poco, por favor.

Haruka asintió con un suspiro –De acuerdo, lo mejor será que te cuente como fue que empezó esto… Hace unas semanas unos amigos de la escuela hicieron una fiesta, y entre los tragos de más, a alguien se le ocurrió que deberíamos de ir al bosque de los suicidios y comprobar si eran ciertas las historias que se decían.

–¿El bosque de los suicidios? ¿Dónde está eso?

–Al norte, a unos kilómetros de aquí, del otro lado del rio. El caso es que envalentonados por esas cervezas, fuimos allí y encontramos cadáveres, muchos cadáveres de mujeres embarazadas y niños con extrañas marcas y mordidas en el cuerpo. De inmediato nos fuimos de allí y avisamos a la policía. La oficial Rogue dijo que irían a investigar pero no hicieron nada. Simplemente acordonaron la zona desde el puente que lo conecta sobre el rio. Incluso dijeron que allí no había ningún cuerpo y que lo que vimos seguramente era producto de la borrachera… Pero desde esa noche en el bosque, empecé a tener sueños muy extraños todas las noches.

–¿Los sueños que mencionaste antes, Haruka?

–Si. Son muy confusos, pero hay varios elementos que siempre se repiten: el bosque, una luna nueva tan negra que no permite ver nada en la oscuridad y aparecías tú, tal cual te veo ahora y como una niña pequeña tan ensangrentada como lo estoy yo en este momento... Tú también eres una sobreviviente, ambas lo somos.

–¿Sobrevivientes? –musite confundida–. ¿A qué te refieres con que ambas somos sobrevivientes?

–A que ambas logramos escapar. Lo vi en los sueños que he tenido… la niña que sobrevivió y que ahora es una doctora en el hospital psiquiátrico… ¡Lo he visto! Siempre apareces aquí en los sueños, fue por eso que sabía quién eres y que aquí te encontraría. Porque ambas escapamos de aquel demonio, con ese cuerpo tan monstruoso y esas manos negras, tan grandes y escamosas llenas de sangre.

–¿Manos grandes, negras y escamosas? –pregunte intentando ocultar el pánico en mi voz. Está describiendo las manos que he visto yo en mis sueños.

–Sí, esas manos me han perturbado en sueños. A veces me parece que puedo sentirlas durante las noches y evita que duerma. Me da miedo dormir por esas manos... Seguramente a ti también te ha pasado lo mismo ¿o no?

El mismo monstruo me atormenta en sueños, pero no se lo dije. Aunque creo que no hizo falta, ya que lo nota en mis ojos.

Definitivamente ya no sé qué pensar. Si en un principio había considerado que Haruka sufría de esquizofrenia paranoide, ese diagnóstico estaba completamente descartado en el momento que describió con terrible exactitud las mismas manos que me atormentan en sueños desde que volví a instalarme en el hospital.

No entiendo como esto es posible.

–¿Desde cuando empezaron esos sueños? ¿Desde que fuiste al bosque y viste los cadáveres?

–Sí, desde entonces tengo esas pesadillas cada noche.

–Ya veo… ¿y qué ha pasado desde entonces? ¿Por qué llegaste tan alterada y cubierta de sangre al hospital?

–Días después de que empezaron los sueños, una noche que no podía dormir, mi abuela se dio cuenta y le conté lo que me ocurría –me explico ella–. Me contó que desde hace mucho tiempo han ocurrido cosas extrañas en ese bosque. Que alguna vez, hace mucho tiempo, incluso intentaron construir en aquel bosque, pero los obreros desaparecían misteriosamente, para después ser encontrados con las entrañas arrancadas… la leyenda dice que el autor de todos aquellos horrores es un demonio, que habita en ese bosque maldito y ataca a todo aquel que se acerca allí.

–¿Un demonio?

–Sí, un demonio –aseguro Haruka con firmeza–. Yo tampoco lo creí al principio. Pensé que solo eran los cuentos de una anciana, pero no es así. Empecé a investigar el asunto, y en la biblioteca del pueblo encontré varios periódicos viejos que hablaban de muchos sucesos monstruosos siempre relacionados con el bosque. Todos estos hechos empezaron desde hace un par de siglos.

–¿Un par de siglos?

Haruka asintió ante mi pregunta. –En un texto que encontré en la biblioteca, descubrí que unas brujas hicieron alguna clase de ritual e invocaron a ese demonio sin saber el caos que traería consigo. Intentaron detenerlo, y lo hicieron encerrándolo en el bosque, de donde no puede salir. Pero si puede seguir cometiendo sus crímenes contra todo aquel que se aproxime a su territorio… En cuanto me di cuenta de eso, pensé que tal vez podría acabar con el demonio si quemaba el bosque y así se acabarían sus crímenes. Mi novia Michiru y Setsuna, mi prima fueron las únicas que me creyeron y decidieron ayudarme, pero nos descubrió… Dijo que éramos unas tontas por creer que así lo detendríamos... y entonces asesino a Setsuna y Michiru frente a mí cuando intentábamos escapar… apenas y logre salir del bosque antes de que me alcanzara… corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta que llegue hasta aquí.

Haruka no pudo seguir hablando ya que se veía muy afectada por todo su relato, incluso había empezado a llorar al mencionar la muerte de su amiga y su prima.

La deje llorar, sin atreverme a preguntarle nada más mientras ordenaba mis ideas. Todo aquello parecía parte de una horrible fantasía: brujas que invocaron a un demonio que ahora vive en el bosque y que comete crímenes terribles, y del que curiosamente ambos logramos escapar. Lo seguiría considerando así de no ser porque una parte de mi me dice que es cierto, después de todo ¿Cómo es que a ambas nos acosa el mismo monstruo en sueños?

Repentinamente se abrió la puerta, apareciendo en el umbral mi abuela, con una expresión de seriedad que no recuerdo haberle visto nunca. Me indico con la mano que saliera, así que lo hice, dejando a Haruka mientras se desahogaba por todo lo sucedido. Fuimos a la habitación al otro lado de la cámara de Gessel, en donde podíamos seguir vigilando a Haruka a través del cristal. Noté que aún estaba allí la oficial Rogue.

–Aun no terminaba de hablar con ella, doctora Akinawa.

–Ya escuchamos demasiado. La oficial Rogue y yo pensamos que es más que obvio esa joven no está bien mentalmente –afirmo Luna con seguridad–. Todo su relato es parte de las alucinaciones que sufre como parte de la esquizofrenia que es muy notorio que padece.

–Tal vez… pero ¿y la sangre? Haruka está totalmente cubierta de sangre, ¿Cómo fue que termino así?

–Me encargare de abrir una investigación para averiguarlo. Seguramente hay una explicación lógica y racional para esto –explico la oficial Rogue–. Mientras tanto, Haruka se quedará bajo la custodia del hospital y se realizaran los trámites oportunos para que ingrese como una interna más.

–Bien, nos encargaremos del papeleo de inmediato –respondía la abuela con seguridad. Abrió la puerta y junto con la oficial Rogue, salieron al pasillo.

Mire una vez más a Haruka a través del cristal, tras lo que salí tras ellas. La oficial Rogue se despidió de nosotras, tras lo que mi abuela y yo fuimos de regreso a su oficina.

–¿Le avisaras al alcalde lo que le paso a su hija? –pregunte mientras me sentaba frente a ella, del otro lado de su escritorio.

–Se encargará de eso la oficial Rogue –respondió ella con indiferencia–. Mientras tanto, quiero que te vayas a desayunar y te ocupes del resto de tus pacientes como siempre.

–Claro, pero primero me gustaría encargarme del proceso de admisión de Haruka. Pienso que lo mejor sería ubicarla en el área de…

–No es necesario que hagas eso, Serena –afirmo con firmeza la abuela, interrumpiéndome–. Personalmente me haré cargo de ella y de seguir con su caso.

La miré totalmente sorprendida ante su decisión. –¡No! ¿Por qué? Me habías dicho que yo podía hacerme cargo de Haruka.

–En estos momentos no necesitas un paciente más, con el trabajo que tienes es más que suficiente. Ya bastante haces en el hospital, como para ocuparte de una paciente tan especial como lo es ella.

–Por ser tan especial su caso es que quiero encargarme de ella –replique de inmediato–. ¿Estás consciente de que Haruka describió con una horrible exactitud mis pesadillas?

–¿Y tú estás consciente de lo que estás diciendo? Eres una psicóloga muy inteligente y racional que cree en el relato de una enferma mental.

–Tal vez así parezca, pero mis pesadillas…

–Tus pesadillas son producto del cansancio mental que tienes –me interrumpió ella con firmeza–. Me temo que no puedo permitir que está situación continúe. No cuando lo único que he hecho toda tu vida es mantenerte a salvo.

–Lo sé, pero olvidas que ya no soy una niña. Soy una mujer adulta, abuela.

–Estoy consciente de ello, pero eres la única familia que me queda y no quiero perderte por tu necedad.

–No me perderás, no te preocupes por mí. Si quieres, y para que estés más tranquila, aceptare tomar pastillas para dormir, pero no me quites un caso tan interesante como el de Haruka. Una esquizofrenia como la suya se ve pocas veces. Por favor, abuela.

–Lo consideraré, Serena –dijo la abuela con una pequeña sonrisa–. Mientras tanto, por hoy ocúpate de tus pacientes y deberes del día. Más tarde hablare con la doctora Mizuno para que te prescriba los somníferos y puedas descansar.

–¿Y Haruka? Quiero ocuparme de ella hoy.

–No tiene sentido el día de hoy. Me haré cargo del papeleo y la mandaré a la celda de aislamiento, con una dosis de calmantes. Lo mejor que podemos hacer por esa chica es dejarla descansar hoy. Tú también necesitas un descanso de todo esto. Ve al pueblo esta noche a cenar con Seiya y diviértanse un rato. Y mañana te podrás hacer cargo de Haruka y trabajar en su caso.

–Me parece bien.

Salí de la oficina, notando que por el pasillo se acercaba Seiya y se veía un poco molesto.

–Estas en problemas, Bombón. Me dejaste durmiendo solo y no llegaste al desayuno.

–Lo sé y lo siento, pero te lo compensare esta noche –dije con mi mejor sonrisa mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos, tras lo que lo bese –. Vamos a cenar al pueblo esta noche.

–Suena bien. ¿Pero no se molestara la Doctora Akinawa porque sus dos mejores psicólogos se van a divertir esta noche?

–De hecho fue idea de mi abuela darnos la noche libre.

–Las ventajas de que mi novia sea la nieta de mi jefa –respondió él con una sonrisa–. Pero eso no te libera de darme una buena explicación del porque me dejaste durmiendo solo.

–Lo sé, y empiezo a arrepentirme por ello. Acompáñame a desayunar algo y te cuento.

Seiya y yo fuimos al comedor para que desayunara, mientras le contaba todo lo que había ocurrido con Haruka y la extraña relación que ambas teníamos con esos sueños. Sin duda, mi novio se mostró sorprendido ante lo que había sucedido, no me hizo sentir que estuviera enloqueciendo por creer que Haruka no estaba mentalmente enferma, pero sin duda coincidió con la abuela en que tomar la noche libre me ayudaría para que me olvidara un poco del caso con tal de que descansara.

Volver a la rutina diaria del trabajo después de todos los acontecimientos de esta madrugada e inicio de la mañana de hoy me parece totalmente inverosímil. Tras hacer mis rondas habituales en el pabellón de pacientes, sesiones psicológicas y demás durante el resto del día, lo que ocurrió temprano me empezó a parecer un sueño muy extraño. Por momentos me preguntaba si de verdad Haruka había llegado de la manera en que lo hizo al hospital y habíamos tenido esa conversación tan extraña, o simplemente era mi imaginación. Pero al notar que Haruka era el tema del día entre el personal del hospital, me quedaba más que claro que todo había pasado. Así como qué ella había descrito al monstruo de mis sueños.

Tal vez la abuela tuviera razón y las pesadillas eran parte del cansancio mental que he sufrido las últimas semanas. Pero aún así no termina de explicarme como es que dos personas que nunca se habían visto comparten las mismas pesadillas sobre aquel horrible monstruo.

Y la sangre. ¿Cómo es que Haruka termino cubierta con tanta sangre?

Hasta siento que la cabeza me duele de solo pensar en el tema, sin lograr encontrar una explicación lógica y razonable.

Eran más de las cinco de la tarde, acababa de terminar mi cuarta taza de café del día con tal de mantenerme despierta, pero aun así me sentía agotada. Considere decirle a Seiya que fuéramos a cenar al pueblo otro día, pero sabía que él ni la abuela lo permitirían, en especial si consideraban que salir de aquí un rato me ayudaría a relajarme. Además, le dije a la abuela que tomaría las pastillas para dormir… no me entusiasma la idea, pero tendré que ir con ella para que vea, junto a la Doctora Mizuno, cuáles son los mejores somníferos para mí, y así no me ponga pero alguno para retomar el caso de Haruka mañana.

Salí de mi consultorio rumbo a la oficina de la abuela, pero Andrew me dijo que estaba en la sala de juntas con la oficial Rogue y otras personas, así que decidí esperarla en su oficina mientras termina su reunión, en la sala de al lado.

No tenía ni dos minutos sentada cuando de repente escuche un gran alboroto proveniente de la sala de juntas. Varias voces hablando en voz alta y obviamente estaban discutiendo. Sabía que no estaba bien escuchar una conversación ajena, pero mi curiosidad pudo más y me acerque a la puerta que conecta la oficina de la abuela con la sala de juntas, abriéndola ligeramente para tratar de escuchar algo.

–¡Es una locura lo que proponen! –Exclamo la oficial Rogue–. Nos guste o no, la familia Tenoh es muy importante en este pueblo. Y el alcalde nos dará muchos problemas si su hija no regresa a su casa.

–Yo por eso siempre les he dicho que debíamos informarlo de todo esto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca me hicieron caso –exclamó otra mujer cuya voz no reconocí.

–Eso no era opción, Nathy –replicó otra mujer–. Como descendientes de las Hijas de las Estrellas, no podemos involucrar a nadie que no posea la sangre mágica de nuestros ancestros.

–Kim tiene razón –afirmo mi abuela. ¡Mi abuela! –. Somos las guardianas del pueblo y nuestro deber es protegerlo del demonio del bosque. Tenemos que respetar el pacto que se hizo en el pasado con aquel ser. Nos guste o no, todas sabemos que es el precio que debemos pagar por el error que cometieron las primeras brujas al invocar al demonio.

–¿Pero entregarle a Haruka? ¡Es demasiado joven!

–Lo sé, Rogue, pero no tenemos opción. Recuerden el pacto con el demonio: ofrecerle un sacrificio humano una vez al año para que no deje el bosque. Y si este año él quiere a Haruka, debemos de entregársela. No podemos dudar de esa decisión y menos cuando tenemos hasta media noche para llevar a Haruka ante el demonio.

Todas las presentes en la sala de juntas empezaron a alzar la voz nuevamente ante las palabras de mi abuela, mientras yo intento asimilar lo que acabo de escuchar. No entiendo lo que está pasando.

¿Acaso Haruka no está loca y tenía razón?

¿El demonio del bosque de verdad existe?

¿Y qué es eso de las brujas?

¿El pacto con el demonio?

¿El sacrificio humano?

¿Cómo es que mi respetable abuela está envuelta en todo esto?

–Sigo insistiendo en que esto es un error.

–Por favor, saben que Denisse y yo tenemos razón –intervino nuevamente la oficial Rogue–. Tiene que haber otra manera… la hubo hace años cuando salvamos a tu nieta, Luna

¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

–Eso fue diferente. Mi hija se entregó al demonio para proteger a Serena, pero ese monstruo también la quiere a ella y la ha estado acosando en sueños –explico la abuela–. He protegido a mi nieta desde entonces, pero a un precio muy alto. Ella desconoce su herencia mágica, pero su vida está siendo afectada por ese monstruo… Tiene suerte de tener sangre de bruja y a mí, protegiéndola durante todos estos años. Pero Haruka no va a tener la misma suerte, se va a volver loca con todo lo que vio… Lo mejor que podemos hacer por ella, es entregarla al demonio. Así, al menos con su muerte, acabara su sufrimiento.

–Tal vez, pero si la entregamos, todas nosotras tendremos problemas para seguir actuando como hasta ahora. El alcalde no nos dejará en paz nunca. ¿Y si mejor entregamos a uno de los pacientes más graves del psiquiátrico? ¿O a algún delincuente local? –Inquirió otra de las mujeres con firmeza–. Es lo que hemos hecho años anteriores y ha funcionado.

–El demonio pidió que le lleváramos a Haruka, lo decía claramente en la nota que Rogue encontró en el puente del rio que conecta el bosque –dijo la abuela con cansancio–. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo y lo saben. No tenemos más opción que llevar a Haruka al bosque ante el demonio.

Nuevamente todas empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, obviamente en una acalorada discusión que no terminaba, pero no quise escuchar más. Me aleje de allí y salí de la oficina de la abuela a toda prisa.

Fui a buscar a Seiya a su consultorio para que habláramos de lo que escuche. Pero me informaron que hubo una emergencia con uno de sus pacientes y fue a atenderlo, así que regrese a mi consultorio, dando vueltas por el pequeño espacio mientras pienso que debo hacer.

Tengo muchas preguntas y aún me cuesta asimilar lo que había escuchado, pero ya me encargare de obtener respuestas después. Lo único que tengo en claro en este momento, es que el demonio de mis pesadillas y el que ataco a Haruka en el bosque es real… o al menos eso parece ya que si no, ¿cómo es que mi abuela estaba en esa extraña reunión en que esas mujeres estaban discutiendo si debían o no entregarle a Haruka al demonio, en alguna clase de retorcido sacrificio humano?

Y no puedo permitir que eso pase. Es una locura que decidan sobre la vida de alguien de esa manera.

Tengo que salvar a Haruka a como dé lugar.

La puerta de mi consultorio se abrió de repente, revelando a mi abuela en el umbral de la puerta, tras lo que la cerró. Me cuesta verla como la respetable directora de este hospital psiquiátrico, además de mi dulce y cariñosa abuela, después de lo que escuche.

–¿Estás bien, Serena? –Pregunto ella con preocupación–. Me dijeron que me estabas esperando en mi oficina, pero no estabas allí cuando salí de mi reunión.

–Dime que no es verdad, abuela. Por favor… –musite con ansiedad

–¿De que estas hablando?

–Te escuche… a ti y a las mujeres con las que estabas reunida en la sala de juntas

Ante mis palabras, el rostro de mi abuela no pudo engañarme al verse reflejada la sorpresa en ella.

–No puede ser… ¿Entonces es cierto? ¡Todo lo que dijo Haruka es verdad y el demonio del bosque existe!

–Serena, no…

–¡No trates de mentirme! –exclame alterada–. Las escuche hablando de brujas, del demonio… Van a entregar a Haruka al demonio del bosque en ese ridículo sacrificio ¿verdad?

Luna Akinawa asintió solemnemente y sentí que el alma se me iba a los pies. Me senté en el sofá tratando de asimilar esto. La abuela se sentó a mi lado.

–No estoy segura de que tanto habrás escuchado, Serena, pero me temo que todo es verdad y debí de habértelo dicho desde hace mucho tiempo.

–¿Brujas y demonios, abuela?

–Si. Todo lo que te contó Haruka en la mañana es cierto… Hay un demonio que vive en el bosque, y fue invocado por brujas, las fundadoras del pueblo hace más de 200 años. Nosotras y las mujeres con quienes estaba reunida somos sus descendientes, las hijas de las estrellas. Nuestro deber es proteger el pueblo de ese monstruo como lo hicieron nuestras antecesoras y mantener el pacto que se hizo: ofrecerle un sacrificio humano cada año para que no deje el bosque.

–Pero eso no ha evitado que siga matando gente… la novia y la prima de Haruka murieron asesinadas por ese ser.

–Ellas entraron al bosque y ese es el territorio del demonio. No podemos evitar que mate en sus dominios, pero sí que lo haga en otros lugares. Es por eso que le ofrecemos un sacrificio.

–Gente inocente, abuela… Han llevado a personas inocentes ante ese monstruo.

–No si podemos evitarlo –replico con firmeza–. Le llevamos criminales, pacientes peligrosos del psiquiátrico, enfermos terminales… Por eso es que el pueblo y toda esta zona son muy seguras, nos hemos encargado de mantener la paz en este lugar.

–¿Pero a qué precio? –musite tratando de entender la situación. Entonces recordé algo que no había comprendido, pero necesitaba saber la verdad al respecto –. Y mi madre… escuche que decías que mamá se entregó al demonio para salvarme… ¿Es verdad? ¿No murió en un accidente automovilístico junto con papá?

–Me temó que no… Eras muy pequeña, Serena. Un día estabas jugando cerca del rio con tu padre, pero por un descuido entraste al bosque. Tú padre logró sacarte antes de que el demonio fuera por ti, pero fue muy tarde para él. Te encontramos tan bañada en sangre como Haruka. El demonio también pidió que te entregáramos, pero tu mamá se negó y… ofreció cambiar su vida por la tuya para salvarte.

Sin poder evitarlo empecé a llorar ante el relato de mi abuela, en especial al conocer la verdad sobre la muerte de mis padres.

–¿Por qué no recuerdo todo esto?

–Eras una niña cuando sucedió, quedaste muy traumatizada por lo sucedido y tu memoria ha bloqueado esos recuerdos para que no sufras por ello. Por eso me he encargado de protegerte, de no permitir que salieras de aquí y de enviarte lejos para que estudiaras e hicieras tu vida, todo con tal de mantenerte a salvo… pero decidiste regresar y yo no contaba con que tuvieras esas pesadillas y la llegada de Haruka –musito ella tomando mis manos entre las suyas–. Sé que esto es una verdad muy difícil para ti, pero quiero que entiendas que todo lo he hecho para protegerte. No quería que cargaras con el peso de este secreto antes de tiempo.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso?

–Llegado el momento, tendrás que ocupar mi lugar como miembro de las Hijas de las Estrellas y hacer que se cumpla año con año el pacto con el demonio.

–¡No! ¡Es una locura! ¡Yo no quiero formar parte de todo de esto!

–Te guste o no, eres parte de esto desde tu nacimiento, Serena. Es una maldición que corre por la sangre de todas las mujeres de nuestra familia, por la sangre mágica de las primeras brujas que iniciaron todo esto.

–No… ¿Por qué tenemos que cargar el peso de algo que nosotras no hicimos? Ni siquiera entiendo porque alguien querría invocar un demonio en primer lugar.

–Era una época muy distinta a esta cuando empezó todo esto, pero da igual si fue por poder, conocimiento o un simple error el qué inicio esto. Por más que lo queramos, no podemos hacer nada para cambiar las cosas.

–Todo esto es una locura… debe de haber alguna salida, algo que se pueda hacer para salvar a Haruka y más personas de ser entregados al demonio en el futuro. Quizás si hacemos algo para detenerlo, abuela… Haruka dijo que iba a incendiar el bosque, tal vez si lo hacemos matemos a ese demonio.

–Muchos lo han intentado, pero el demonio siempre lo ha impedido…. Además, cualquiera que se ha acercado demasiado a él ha muerto.

–¿Eso significa que no hay nada que se pueda hacer, abuela? ¿Haruka va a morir y ese demonio seguirá haciendo de las suyas?

– Sé que es difícil aceptar la situación, pero así debe de ser. Es la única forma de mantener al mundo a salvo –dijo ella con una solemne calma, tras lo que saco de su bata un pequeño frasco–. Es mejor que tomes esto. Mizuno me aseguro que con estas pastillas tu sueño será tan profundo que no tendrás ningún sueño, ni siquiera pesadillas.

–Pero…

–Es mejor así, Serena. Ya no pienses más en esto y vete a dormir. Dile a Seiya que retomaran sus planes de esta noche otro día. Lo importante ahora es que tu estés bien… Para cuando despiertes mañana todo aquí volverá a la normalidad. Será como si Haruka nunca hubiera llegado aquí.

Mire por un momento el frasco de pastillas que me ofrecía la abuela, pensando si tomarlo o no. Tal vez los somníferos eviten mis pesadillas, pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada. Tengo que hacer algo para intentar salvar a Haruka.

Pero eso no lo puede saber mi abuela.

Tome el frasco y limpie mis lágrimas dándole una pequeña sonrisa a la abuela, logrando que ella se mostrara más tranquila ante mi decisión.

Perfecto, que crea que dormiré toda la noche. Eso me ayudara a que tenga tiempo para salvar a Haruka. Si no podemos matar al demonio, al menos haré que ella huya para evitar que le hagan daño.

–Son muy potentes esas pastillas, Serena, así que no las tomes hasta que estés en tu cama, lista para ir a dormir.

–De acuerdo… Pero antes de irme a descansar, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

–El que quieras, mi niña.

–Me gustaría ver a Haruka… Quisiera al menos despedirme de ella.

La abuela me miró sorprendida ante mi petición. –No estoy segura de que eso sea una buena idea.

–Tal vez… pero quizás sea bueno para ella ver una cara amigable antes de… ya sabes…

Ella se quedó en silencio por lo que me empezó a parecer una eternidad, analizando mi petición. Empezaba a temer que no me dejará verla, hasta que mi abuela finalmente asintió.

–De acuerdo. Solo te pido que seas breve y no le menciones nada de lo que se hará esta noche.

Accedí con una sonrisa. Tampoco es que pensara tardarme mucho tiempo en ayudarla a escapar.

Ya había oscurecido cuando, después de una breve parada a mi departamento por unas cosas que guarde en mi bata, y necesito para llevar a cabo mi plan, me dirigí a la zona de aislamiento de los internos. La abuela había regresado con el resto de la Sociedad de Brujas del pueblo, para informarles que después de mi visita a Haruka, ellas podrían encargarse de llevarla al bosque. Así que con mayor razón tenía que darme prisa.

Solo estaba una enfermera de guardia cuando llegue a la zona de aislamiento, quien se sorprendió un poco ante mi presencia. Le dije que iba a relevarla en la guardia, así que no puso queja alguna y se fue. Al estar sola, tome las llaves de las habitaciones y rápidamente localice a Haruka, estaba en un pequeño cuarto con paredes acolchadas, sentada en un rincón, usando una camisa de fuerza, mirando al cielo nocturno a través de la pequeña ventana alta, que era el único contacto que tenía con el mundo exterior.

Abrí la puerta y entre en la habitación, Haruka me miró sorprendida mientras me aproximaba a ella.

–Serena…

–¿Estás bien, Haruka?

–Genial… Porque te voy a sacar de aquí, ¿puedes moverte?

Ella asintió, tras lo que rápidamente le quite la camisa de fuerza y la ayude a ponerse de pie.

–No lo entiendo… pensé que no me ibas a ayudar porque no me habías creído, y por eso me habían encerrado aquí. ¿Por qué me estás ayudando ahora?

–Es difícil de explicar, ya que en menos de 24 horas todo mi mundo ha cambiado, pero eso no significa que no crea en la historia del demonio del bosque… lo único que importa es que no puedo permitir que te sacrifiquen como lo quieren hacer.

–¿De qué estás hablando, Serena? –preguntó ella con ansiedad.

–Digamos que el demonio del bosque ha reclamado tu cabeza y la sociedad de brujas del pueblo piensa llevarte hasta él

La sorpresa cubrió por completo su rostro ante mis palabras. –No estás hablando en serio.

–Me temo que sí. No tenemos tiempo para los detalles, así que hay que darnos prisa. Debemos salir de aquí, si no quieres ser la ofrenda del sacrificio humano de esta noche.

–De acuerdo, vámonos de aquí.

Salí de la habitación con Haruka detrás de mí, observando detenidamente cada rincón del pasillo por si alguien venia, pero al ver que estaba libre empezamos a avanzar con cautela. Conforme nos movíamos por los pasillos, me empecé a sentir ansiosa ante lo arriesgado que es esto. Fue fácil sacarla de su habitación, ¿pero cómo la voy a sacar del hospital psiquiátrico sin que nadie note su ausencia?

Y para colmo de males, al dar la vuelta por uno de los pasillos, nos encontramos con Seiya.

La expresión de sorpresa en su rostro de mi novio lo dijo todo. Definitivamente no esperaba encontrarme por aquí y menos con la interna del hospital que ha estado en boca de todos el día de hoy.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, Serena? ¿A dónde la llevas? –pregunto él clavando su vista en Haruka.

Buena pregunta. Lástima que no podía darle una respuesta que lo convenciera de mis palabras, ya que todo el mundo en este hospital sabe quién es Haruka.

Para mi sorpresa, y antes de que se me ocurriera decir algo, Haruka tomó mi mano, corriendo, mientras me llevaba lejos de Seiya, que no dejaba de gritar diciendo que nos detuviéramos, al tiempo en que él nos seguía.

Esto definitivamente está mal. Aunque le llevemos unos metros de ventaja, Haruka y yo no vamos a llegar muy lejos mientras mi novio siga gritando que nos detengamos, en especial cuando un par de enfermeros se han asomado para ver qué sucede.

Entonces lo vi. El botón que activa la alarma contra incendios.

Regrese sobre mis pasos, soltando la mano de Haruka y active la alarma. El estridente zumbido de la alarma junto con las luces parpadeantes de emergencia, empezó a retumbar por todo el lugar, mientras guiaba a Haruka por donde ir para llegar al estacionamiento del hospital. Por suerte, a nadie le pareció extraño que me moviera con rapidez con Haruka a mi lado, ya que todo el personal del lugar estaba evacuando a los pacientes hacia un área segura, haciendo que Seiya perdiera nuestra pista.

Nos perdimos entre la multitud hasta que finalmente logramos llegar al estacionamiento del hospital. Allí, me dirigí hasta mi auto y le di a Haruka las llaves y algo de dinero en efectivo que había escondido en mi bata cuando fui a mi departamento.

–Aprovecha ahora para irte. Hasta que pase la confusión del supuesto incendio, nadie se dará cuenta de que no estas –le dije con premura–. No vayas al pueblo. Vete lejos, y no regreses por aquí.

–¿Pero y tú que harás, Serena?

–No te preocupes por mí y vete. Estaré bien.

–No lo estarás. Si yo escapo, el demonio va a venir por ti y no puedo permitir eso, no después de todo lo que has hecho por mí –dijo ella con firmeza–. Pero juntas podemos acabar con él. Incendiemos el bosque y acabemos con ese monstruo. Hay que detenerlo de una vez por todas.

–No sabemos si eso funcione, Haruka –replique no muy convencida de sus palabras.

–Funcionara, ya lo veras. Por eso es que insiste en que me quiere a mí. Porque estuve a punto de conseguirlo. Todo lo que iba a usar para acabar con el demonio está a las afueras del bosque. Por favor, Serena. Sé que entre las dos podremos acabar con ese monstruo de una vez por todas.

Lo dijo con tanta seguridad, que algo dentro de mí me dijo que era posible, que tal vez era posible acabar con el demonio del bosque de una vez por todas.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, tome nuevamente las llaves de mi auto y entramos al vehículo. Empecé a notar que debido a la confusión que ocasione al activar la alarma contra incendios, muchas personas empezaban a salir al estacionamiento del lugar. Al momento de poner en marcha el vehículo y alejarme de allí, logre ver a Seiya junto a mi abuela, sorprendidos de verme irme junto a Haruka.

Decidí no volver mi vista atrás y mirarlos nuevamente por temor a arrepentirme de lo que voy a hacer. Pise el acelerador y cruce el patio de entrada hacia la puerta principal a toda prisa. Las grandes puertas de hierro del hospital psiquiátrico estaban abiertas, por lo que acelere aún más, internándome en la carretera que cruzaba el amplio campo en el que estaba ubicado el hospital mientras conducía en dirección al bosque.

Ya no había marcha atrás. Era hora de asumir la decisión que había tomado y enfrentarme con mi destino.

Conforme nos alejábamos del hospital psiquiátrico, no podía evitar pensar que de alguna forma me había alcanzado mi destino. Si siendo una niña había escapado del demonio, ahora que soy una adulta, voy hacia el bosque a su encuentro. Aun me cuesta asimilar el hecho de que provengo de una familia de brujas, que por dos siglos ha cargado con una horrible maldición. En especial cuando la mujer y la psicóloga que hay en mi están asustadas ante lo que voy a hacer, pero sé que es necesario. De esto depende que mi vida sea como antes.

El trayecto al bosque no era muy largo en sí, pero me empezó a parecer eterno ante la oscuridad de la noche, ya que no se alcanza a ver ni una sola estrella y la luna nueva hace muy difícil ver algo más allá de lo que ilumina las luces del auto. Tras unos minutos, logre ver una desviación de la carretera que conducía hacia un viejo camino de terracería.

–Da vuelta aquí, Serena. Ese camino conduce al rio que conecta con el bosque.

Seguí las indicaciones de Haruka y en menos de cinco minutos nos encontrábamos a las orillas del rio, en donde estaba un puente de madera que conectaba con el bosque al otro lado.

Tal vez fuera mi ansiedad, pero ni siquiera me atreví a apagar las luces de mi auto ya que el bosque lucía mucho más oscuro y aterrador de lo que había imaginado. Parecía el escenario digno de una película de terror.

–Vamos. Deje unos galones con gasolina y cerillos del otro lado del puente –dijo Haruka con toda intención de iniciar ya nuestra tarea, al bajar deprisa del auto y caminar unos pasos hacia el puente.

Me baje deprisa para detenerla. –¡Espera! Antes necesitamos otra cosa.

Abrí la cajuela del auto, y saqué una linterna, la llave en "L" y la cruceta. Quizás no era gran cosa, pero necesito sentirme protegida de alguna forma en caso de que algo salga mal.

Camine hacia Haruka y le entregue la cruceta. –Espero que no las necesitemos, pero por si acaso.

Ella asintió y nos acercamos al puente, encendiendo la linterna para iluminar el camino. La vieja madera del puente crujió bajo mis pies, pero ignore el sonido que se mezclaba con la suave corriente del rio mientras seguía avanzando. Ya bastante competencia tenían los latidos de mi corazón en esos momentos ante mi ansiedad. Solo quiero terminar con esto rápido y regresar a casa.

–¿Por dónde? –le pregunté a Haruka cuando llegamos al otro lado del puente

–Al frente, a unos cuantos metros.

Entramos juntas al bosque, manteniendo todos mis sentidos están en alerta máxima por si noto algo extraño. Pero además de las oscuras siluetas de los árboles, no veo nada extraño al iluminar nuestro camino con la linterna, ni escucho nada más que nuestras propias pisadas, mientras nos seguimos adentrando en el bosque.

Quizás sea porque los tacones que estoy usando no son el calzado ideal para una caminata nocturna por aquí, pero siento que nos estamos internando demasiado en el bosque y no logro ver ninguno de los galones de gasolina que menciono Haruka.

–¿Segura que es por aquí? No veo nada.

Como respuesta recibí un fuerte golpe en la espalda que hizo que cayera de frente en pasto, soltando la linterna y la llave en "L". Intente levantarme, pero la cabeza me da vueltas y me siento adolorida por el fuerte golpe que recibí. Lo único que pude hacer, fue girar mi rostro en un intento por ver que me había sucedido.

–Lo siento, Serena. Pero era la única forma.

La mire confundida, intentando nuevamente levantarme, pero ella alzó la cruceta con su brazo hacia mi espalda, haciendo que un nuevo dolor recorriera mi cuerpo.

–¡Cumplí con mi palabra y te la traje! ¡Su vida a cambio de la mía! –Grito Haruka, su voz se expandió ante el silencio del bosque–. ¡Ahora tú cumple y déjame ir en paz!

Sentí unas frías y escamosas manos recorrer todo mi cuerpo hacia mi rostro, haciendo que me paralizara del miedo. No me atreví a alzar la vista, ya que estoy asustada de que esto esté pasando. No puede ser posible.

El demonio del bosque está aquí.

Y Haruka hizo que viniera para entregarme a él.

–Es cierto, cumpliste con tu palabra. Y yo cumpliré con la mía –la voz grave y gruesa del demonio parecía de ultratumba, haciendo que se me helara la sangre de solo escucharlo–. Y permitiré que te vayas en paz… Si es que puedes encontrar paz en el infierno.

Un grito desgarrador por parte de Haruka atravesó el silencio de la noche. Para un instante después, ser silenciado mientras sentía que un líquido caliente me salpicaba: sangre.

Y el cuerpo decapitado y destrozado de la chica que había perturbado mi vida esta mañana con su llegada al hospital psiquiátrico, cayó sin vida a menos de dos metros de mí.

Aterrada, reuní todas mis energías en un esfuerzo por ponerme de pie, pero ni bien me había puesto de rodillas cuando las largas, frías y escamosas manos del demonio me tomaron de los brazos, girando mi cuerpo para que quedará recostada de espaldas. Por primera vez agradecí la oscuridad de la noche y del bosque ya que impedía que viera a detalle todo su cuerpo, a excepción de unos brillantes ojos rojos, que por desgracia conocía muy bien gracias a mis pesadillas. Aunque eso no impedía que pudiera sentir el peso de su enorme cuerpo sobre el mío, inmovilizándome.

–Mira lo que el tiempo ha hecho contigo, Serena. Ahora eres una hermosa mujer.

Trague salive intentando recuperar mi voz, a pesar de mi miedo. –Si vas a matarme, hazlo ahora.

–¿Y quién dijo que quiero matarte? No lo haré… al menos no por ahora –replicó el monstruo–. He esperado pacientemente por ti. La bruja elegida por la luna negra para convertirse en mi concubina.

–¿Qué? –musite sin entender de que está hablando.

–Lo supe desde antes de que nacieras. La elegida para concebir al ser que acabara con mi encierro, y me permitirá extender la oscuridad en el resto del mundo... He esperado con paciencia a que llegará esta noche, desde que te vi por primera vez cuando eras una niña. Pero por fin eres una mujer y ya nada podrá apartarte de mi lado.

No puede ser...

Empecé a llorar al comprender lo que significan sus palabras.

¿Entonces a esto se va a reducir mi vida ahora? Ni siquiera pude despedirme de mi abuela, ni de Seiya. No quiero estar aquí y ser su concubina. Antes prefiero intentar escapar y morir en el intento, que quedarme sin hacer nada.

Empecé a forcejear con él para que me soltara, pero me tiene quieta tan firmemente que mis esfuerzos parecen inútiles. Ni siquiera he logrado moverlo ni un solo centímetro.

Un escalofrió me recorrió al sentir su fría y viscosa lengua por mi rostro, limpiando de esta forma mis lágrimas. Grite de desesperación. Debe de haber algo que pueda hacer. No quiero que siga tocándome.

El sonido de un disparo, o al menos creo que eso fue, hizo que el demonio se levantará de mí, en busca del origen de aquel sonido. Aproveché la oportunidad para patearlo y alejarme del monstruo, mientras trataba de ponerme de pie. Vi que se acercan rápidamente a nosotros la oficial Rogue con su pistola en mano, junto con un grupo de varias mujeres que sostenían varias antorchas, dispersando así la oscuridad del bosque. La sociedad de brujas vino hasta aquí, ya que entre ellas que se encuentra mi abuela, y con ellas está Seiya.

No sé si alegrarme de que estén aquí para ayudarme, o asustarme aún más ante la posibilidad de que el demonio los asesine a todos.

Intente con desesperación acercarme a ellos, pero sin darme cuenta tropecé y nuevamente acabe en el suelo. Entre la hierba a mi lado, vi la llave en "L" que traía antes y la tome antes de volver a ponerme de pie. Pero sentí las frías manos del demonio sujetando mi pierna, impidiendo que me moviera. Grite mientras intentaba forcejeaba con todas mis fuerzas que me soltara.

Intente patearlo y golpearlo con la llave para que me liberara, pero me parecía inútil ya que no conseguía que me soltara. Dos de las mujeres se acercaron con las antorchas, tocando con el fuego al demonio que lanzó un grito ensordecedor de dolor, lo que hizo que me liberara. Aproveche la oportunidad y me aleje de él rápidamente. Seiya y la abuela se acercaron a mi lado, ayudándome a ponerme de pie mientras me alejaban del demonio.

–¿Estás bien, Serena? –me preguntaron ambos con ansiedad, rodeándome en un abrazo

–Si… Fue una trampa de Haruka…. Me engaño para entregarme al demonio… Dijo que yo era la elegida, que yo iba a ser su concubina y tendría a su hijo.

–¿Te hizo algo? ¿Logro lo que quería? –preguntó la abuela

–No. Alcanzaron a llegar a tiempo.

Mi abuela me estrechó entre sus brazos y me dio un beso en la frente. –Ya no te preocupes por nada, Serena. Estarás a salvo. Todo acabará esta noche… No olvides lo mucho que te quiero, mi niña, y que todo lo he hecho por protegerte.

–No entiendo… ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

No me respondió, pero intercambio una mirada con mi novio que no me tranquilizo para nada. Algo que ambos sabían, pero no dijeron en voz alta frente a mí.

–¡Llévatela de aquí, Seiya! ¡Deprisa! ¡Váyanse! –Exclamó mi abuela con firmeza–. Nosotras nos encargaremos de por fin enviar al demonio de regreso al infierno, de donde nunca debió de haber salido.

Seiya tomo mi mano, e iluminando el camino con una linterna, me empezó a llevar por la dirección en que había venido con las demás. Mire hacia atrás, notando que mi abuela se había reunido con el resto de las mujeres que conformaban la sociedad de brujas, todas formando un círculo en cuyo interior se encontraba la enorme y bestial figura del demonio. Ellas pronunciaban a coro unas palabras, pero no alcanzo a escuchar lo que dicen mientras nos seguimos moviendo hasta que finalmente las perdí de vista.

Cuando finalmente vislumbramos el puente sobre el rio, Seiya me alzó en sus brazos para cruzarlo, hasta que finalmente nos encontramos del otro lado. Junto a mi auto, vi el de mi abuela, una patrulla de policía y un par de autos más.

–Estas a salvo, Bombón.

Mi mente no alcanzaba a comprender el significado de aquellas palabras, no después de todo lo que había sucedido. Lo único que sabía es que Seiya me llevo hasta la parte trasera de mi auto, en donde se quedó conmigo abrazándome mientras no dejaba de repetirme que estaba a salvo y que ya nada malo me pasaría.

Perdí la noción de cuánto tiempo pasamos allí. Lo mismo daba si eran minutos u horas, solo era consciente de los brazos de Seiya a mí alrededor, estrechándome a él con firmeza, como si no fuera a dejar ir nunca más. Hasta que finalmente lo vi, una brillante luz en el horizonte que me hizo salir de mi letargo.

–¿Ya está amaneciendo?

–No, aún faltan varias horas –respondió Seiya saliendo del auto.

Salí del auto tras él, y solo entonces me percate de los arañazos y moretones que tenía en las piernas, mi ropa estaba manchada de tierra y sangre, y había perdido una de mis zapatillas en algún momento. Me quite la otra zapatilla, y descalza sobre la tierra, vi que lo que había confundido con el amanecer, en realidad eran unas enormes llamas que se empezaban a extender por el resto del bosque.

Se estaba incendiando este bosque maldito, pero no veía ni rastro de mi abuela, ni de las demás.

Me quede allí observando como el fuego se propagaba, del otro lado del rio que me separaba del bosque al lado de Seiya, con la esperanza de volver a ver a mi abuela. Pero ella y las demás brujas del pueblo jamás volvieron a salir del bosque.

Después de aquella noche, nadie se atrevió a poner un pie en el bosque nuevamente. Con el tiempo se empezaron a contar historias sobre lo que había ocurrido. Se hablaba de muchas muertes, brujas y demonios envueltos en fuego hasta el amanecer. Cada historia era más absurda y alejada de la terrible realidad que la anterior, pero solamente Seiya y yo sabemos la verdad.

Una verdad que algún día sabrán nuestros hijos, ya que no permitiré que se olvide la valentía de la sociedad de brujas a la que pertenecía mi abuela, cuyo sacrificio salvo mi vida y la de muchas otras posibles víctimas de aquel demonio, que nunca más volví a ver en mis pesadillas.

* * *

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como. Si bien hace unos días fue Halloween, este one-shot lo escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes, ya que también forman parte de esta historia como miembros de la Sociedad de Brujas que son Hijas de las Estrellas ;)_

 _No olviden seguirme en mis páginas de Facebook: "Serenity Kou" y "Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sailor Moon FanFic". Recuerden que por allí pueden encontrar adelantos y más información sobre mis fics._

 _XOXO_

 _Serenity_


End file.
